


The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles

by ApfelSaft (orphan_account)



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, It starts nice, Master/Slave, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, a lot of references to many vocaloid songs, i really wanna add more characters but ao3 cant find them smh, it gets much worse than you think trust me, kaito may be sick but rin isnt that innocent tho, okay nobody is innocent in this, rin is too naive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ApfelSaft
Summary: No matter in how much pain she was, she runned. She runned away from everything. From reality. While riding this endless path...'It' happened again.//On Hiatus





	1. An unfortunate meeting

**Author's Note:**

> so....idk if anybody gonna read that shit anyways but yeah...have fun my niggas

chapter 1

December 19th 1889, London, England.

Not many people were in the cafe. She took a sip from the, still warm, coffee she ordered.

Rin looked the at newspaper once more. Out of the thirty jobs listed in there, only one attracted her attention. 10 pounds per hour. Although the job description wasn't very clear, it was still promising.

Need assistant. -Contact: Kaito Shion

She had heard rumors about him. None of them were pleasant. He just got out from prison around 3 months ago, after murdering a girl.

'Who wants to be the assistant of a former murderer?' Rin asked herself.

"Looking for a job?" The waitress asked. The voice startled Rin. She was wearing a name tag that said 'Luka'.

"Um, yes..." Rin gently put the newspaper down. It isn't polite to talk while reading.

"We're short-handed. If you want, I'll ask the boss." Rin looked around. There weren't any people there. How could they ever be short-handed? One waitress is enough to handle zero customers, Rin thought.

"No thanks... I've already decided." Rin answered.

"I see... What job?" Luka asked. She seemed so bored she'd do anything to release herself from boredom.

"An assistant." Rin answered shortly, and pointed at the ad in the newspaper, wondering how she would answer.

"Ah, the psychopath..." Luka seemed to know who Rin was talking about. "Don't underestimate that job. You might lose your life." Luka's tone didn't change at all, which made Rin wonder if she was serious or not.

"I'm serious." Luka saw Rin's puzzled face. "Do you even know what you're doing by 'assisting'?" Luka asked.

"Doing laundry, serving food, and house cleaning?" Rin guessed.

"I doubt it. Some townspeople protested that the police released him from jail. He should've died by public hanging." Luka paused. "Well, that's what they all say. If I were you, I'd take another job... Like, working here?" Luka added.

"You changed my mind." Rin said. But a few moments later, she added. "Maybe I'll go to his mansion and ask what my job is, before I make any decisions."

Luka sighed.

Rin stood up and grabbed her newspaper. "Don't worry. As soon as I get a job, I'll be sure to buy something from you." Rin left the cafe and walked towards this "psychopath's" mansion.

The mansion stood tall with a large fountain to greet Rin. She entered the gate which was intertwined with beautiful vines. The mansion was 3 stories tall. Walking through the garden during the evening was so beautiful. Rin enjoyed the mansion already. Unfortunately, she wasn't there to enjoy a walk through the moonlight. "Need assistant. -Contact: Kaito Shion" wasn't enough information for her.

Rin rang the doorbell. She waited for a moment, and a second later she could hear footsteps from the inside. Rin was so nervous her throat was dry, her hands were sweaty, and her heartbeat raced fast. She thought she already prepared herself, but she was wrong. Rin was nervous, and scared. The chat with Luka triggered her nervousness. If she hadn't talked with her, then she wouldn't have felt nervous. But why now? She felt fine when she decided to talk about the job. Oh well, there's no backing down now. Rin could hear the door being unlocked from the inside.

The large wooden door opened. The 'psychopath' wasn't as crazy looking as Rin thought he would be. He was well-dressed, with dark eyes and moonlight-blue hair. He smiled at her.

"Welcome." He said. "Come inside."

Rin came inside the mansion. It was dark, with only a few lights on. There weren't many things there; in fact, Rin couldn't see anything there. The light was too dim, though she didn't question why. It was around 8:00 pm, maybe it was his bedtime.

Suddenly Rin saw a spark, followed by a sound of crackling. Kaito was lighting up a fire in the fireplace. She could see things clearer now. There were 2 red mahogany chairs, and after he lit the fire, Kaito sat down.

"May I ask why you come here?" He asked.

It took a minute for Rin gathered herself up to answer his question. "A job. You're looking for an assistant, is that correct?" Rin tried to be formal with him.

"You may sit down if you want." Rin sat on the sofa facing him. From her angle Kaito seemed to be a 'normal' person. But she found something unusual. His right arm. Is she hallucinating? It looked like his right arm wasn't there.

"Yes, I see you've noticed my right arm..." Kaito squeezed his right arm so she could see that there was nothing there.

"You asked if I'm looking for an assistant, is that right? Yes, I am looking for an assistant. You came all the way here to ask only for that?" He asked back.

"No, I'm considering whether or not should I work for you. You didn't put many details about this job, so I wanted to know." Rin answered. So far, so good. She didn't have trouble talking to him, which was a good thing.

"I didn't bother to put any details. I doubted anyone would come, knowing that I am the one looking for it."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Once they see my house, the house of a murderer who had been released 3 months ago, they refuse the job. I saw a few people came from where I sat by the window. But none of them had any courage to walk through my mansion's front yard." He answered.

"Congratulations. I don't know if you're willing to do it or not, but you're the first person to come to my mansion after I was released." Kaito added.

His voice gave her a chill. Maybe it was a bad idea to visit his house. Something in her mind just screamed saying that she shouldn't take the job. But why did she want the job in the first place? Rin had already forgotten the reason.

"By being my assistant, you are willing to do everything I want."

"What kind of things...?" Rin asked. Her voice was small, like a whisper. She didn't realize that, but still, it did. Maybe because she didn't want to know what he is going to do with her? The possibilities made her very uncomfortable.

"As I said. Everything." He answered shortly.

Rin was slightly shaking. This somehow didn't sound good.

Rin thought for a moment. There was a long pause between the both of them, and Kaito was the first to break the silence.

He changed the subject, "Also, when you take the job, you should be prepared to be surrounded by corpses, blood and tragedies."

Rin wasn't even sure if she could handle that. The question that was swirling inside her brain was, 'why not?' She was looking for an answer to the question. The worst thing that could happen was for Kaito to kill her, but that wouldn't happen, right...?

"So," Kaito said. "Are you willing to be my assistant?" He said with a somewhat cold voice.

For the last time, Rin thought for a moment.

"I will." Rin said with a trembling voice.

"You can go home and think about it, before you make a decision you will regret in the future." It was Kaito's turn to raise his eyebrows. He was sure that no one would be brave enough to stand near him 24/7. It would drive anyone or anything mad.

"I'm sure, I'm going to do it."

Kaito gave out a faint smile.

 

"I'll give you more details tomorrow. Come at 9:00 AM and you can start working." He added a pause. "For the second time, congratulations."


	2. The Riddle Solver's challenge

chapter 2

 

Rin rang the door bell to her 'master's' mansion. It was her first day on the job. She wasn't as nervous as yesterday, even though she knew that being his assistant wouldn't be a 'normal' job. Rin thought it'd be a trouble to clean a mansion that was so big. 'Unfortunately', she already accepted the job, so she couldn't just run away.

Kaito unlocked the door, the sound of which startled her.

"Welcome." He said briefly and welcomed her inside.

"Before we do anything else, please change into your uniform. You can change in that room over there." He pointed to a door on the right.

The room was much clearer than last night. The curtains were opened, and she could see things clearly with the help of the sunlight.

Rin changed into her uniform, which she thought was very comfortable, and she could move easily in it. She wore a plain black dress, with black stockings. Rin didn't mind wearing it at all. After changing and folded her previous clothes, Rin went back to Kaito.

"I'm finished changing." Rin announced.

Kaito looked at her for a moment and asked. "Can you walk easily in that?"

Rin nodded without saying any other words.

"Can you run?" He asked again.

Rin was confused with the unusual question, but she nodded again.

"Good. Now, we need to go to City Hall. Cleaning comes later." He said and led the way outside. Rin quietly followed him outside.

"City Hall isn't far from here, so we'll just walk. You're fine with that, right?" Kaito asked.

"It's fine." Rin said shortly. She was curious why they were going to City Hall, so she asked Kaito, "What are we going to do there?"

"I'm going to retrieve my license as a detective. When I went to jail, the court took away my license. Without it, I couldn't perform my job." Kaito explained, a moment later he stopped walking.

"That reminds me..." He took something out from his pocket. It was a wooden box. He gave it to the puzzled Rin.

"Carry it everywhere, everyday." Kaito said as Rin opened the box. It was a knife. Rin was shocked to see what was inside, but remained still.

"Keep this. If you're in danger, simply use it. You know how to use a knife, right?" Kaito continued walking.

Rin remained mute, and just continued to walk behind her master.

They reached the City Hall. Kaito and Rin walked straight through the busy crowd, and Kaito stopped at the registration desk. The man who tended the desk was lazily writing approvals.

"I'm here to see the mayor." Kaito said.

The moment he said that, the secretary stopped writing and looked at him. He saw Kaito's empty right arm, and answered.

"He's very busy right now. You have to wait for your turn. And if you wish to speak to him, please make reservations first. Let me register your name."

He grabbed a paper, but Kaito stopped him.

"I already made reservations with him." Kaito said.

"There weren't any records of your reservation, perhaps you should register again." He said.

"The mayor was the one who made the reservation. Ask him if you want. He knows I've made reservations." Kaito's voice rose, and so did his temper.

The man sighed.

"Go up to the second floor, and go left. Follow the hallway. Once you reach the edge, it's the third door from the right." He said and went back to his papers.

Kaito, feeling half satisfied walked up the stairs. Rin followed him from behind. She could hear the voice of that man. It was vague, but Rin could make out the words.

"Get security."

Rin didn't know whether Kaito heard it or not, but the thought that Kaito was that dangerous made her nervous again. She tried to calm herself down, and it seemed to work.

'Everything should be fine.' Rin thought.

Kaito knocked on the door twice. After he knocked a third time, a voice was heard.

"Come in!" The mayor shouted from inside.

Kaito opened the door and found the mayor covered with piles of documents.

"Oh, it's you." He seemed disgusted to see him. "What do you want?"

"I want my license back. We had an agreement." Kaito said. He wasn't as pleased to see him either.

The mayor thought for a moment, trying to remember what the agreement was. A second later he searched through the documents, and found it.

"Here it is." The mayor said. "Len Shion. Arrested for murdering Ludwig Aarson. 3 years in prison. You were only 16 when you were arrested. Probably the youngest prisoner we ever had. What are you now, 19?" He read out the file.

"I came here to get my license back. We had an agreement." Kaito repeated his sentence. "Or should I remind you what that agreement was? That I can get my license back as soon as I'm released from jail, and find an assistant to prevent me doing any damage." Kaito was already tired talking to the mayor.

"And your assistant is...?" He asked. Kaito showed Rin to him.

"Please introduce yourself." The mayor said.

"My name is Rin. I'm 14 years old and..."

"What's your last name?" The mayor interrupted.

Rin paused for a minute, and answered. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You don't know your own name?" He asked, thinking Rin was a joke.

"I don't know my name." Rin repeated herself.

"But you know your first name, Rin?" Kaito just realized he didn't know her last name. When they talked last night, right after Rin accepted the job, she only said her name was Rin. Nothing more.

Rin didn't answer at all. She didn't seem comfortable with the topic. Seeing her like that, Kaito spoke up.

"I gave her a knife. She had the right to kill me if necessary to stop me from doing some damages."

"So, you gave her a knife. But does she have the courage to use it?" The mayor asked.

"I put an ad in the newspaper, and for over a month, some people came to in front of my mansion, but none have the courage to come inside. She was the only one who had the courage to face me." Kaito explained.

It took a minute for the mayor to analyze everything together, but he said coldly,

"I'm sorry, but I can't give your license back."

"What?" Kaito tried to calm his voice down, he gritted his teeth, and thought to himself. 'I knew this'd happen.'

"Your license expired, and it means you have to renew your license. You can get a new one downsta..."

"My license can't expire, no license can be expired." Kaito controlled his breathing and tone.

"While you were away in jail, a new rule was formed. A license CAN be expired. As I was saying, you can get a new one downstairs."

No one would accept him, Kaito thought. People would just keep making excuses so Kaito could never get his license. 'Please make reservations' 'I'm sorry, we're busy', 'Come again on a later day.' He thought the mayor could keep a promise, and that he could make an agreement to the mayor because he has the power to control people, and people in the town respect him.

Now there's a new rule that it could expire. That's probably a new excuse for not letting him do a job.

'I'd love to see him suffer just once.' Kaito thought in his head.

Seeing Kaito holding anger, Rin suspected something bad was about to happen. She grabbed the wooden box from her pocket, and she hit Kaito on the head.

Kaito nearly fell to the ground, but was able to stand normally again. He was shocked to receive that blow.

"Try to control yourself." Rin reminded him.

Kaito hold the back of his head. It really hurt, as if a thousand needles poked the back of his head. He was glad he took Rin with him. If not, he'd end up in jail, or worse, public hanging for murdering the mayor.

"Thank you." Kaito said. He calmed down a bit, and thought of a way to get his license back.

"You know well that some people underestimate me, and many people wished that I was dead. If I go downstairs as you asked, there's no way I could get my license. So I request of you, to give me a case. Which I will then solve, and if I'm able to solve it, please grant me with my license. If I can't, then I will not try to get my license." Kaito challenged him. He wished in his heart that the mayor would say yes.

"What an interesting offer. I have a case for you then, here it is." The mayor, again, searched through the documents, and gave Kaito a brown folder.

"If you can solve that case, then you can have your license back." The mayor said.

Kaito grinned, as he scanned through the document.

A threat message was sent to Matsuda Ppoiyo saying that he will be murdered if he doesn't give his precious diamond.

"Of course I can solve this case." Kaito closed the folder. "They don't call me 'The Riddle Solver' for nothing."


	3. Forgotten Memories

Rin and Kaito were both in the carriage. None of them spoke a single word after they left the mayor's office. The air felt somewhat like they were having a silent contest, but the two of them just weren't talkative.

"Your head..." Rin broke the silence. "Is it okay?" she continued.

Rin reminded Kaito of the pain, but it didn't hurt anymore, not as much.

"It's fine. It's nothing fatal." He answered shortly.

"But, something's been bothering me." Kaito continued.

"Is it about my name?" Rin asked.

"Yes. If you don't mind, I'd like to know why you don't know."

Rin found it difficult to answer. She made Kaito wait for four minutes.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I won't invade your personal life." Kaito said finally.

Rin looked outside carriage's window. She didn't want to see his face. That topic made her uncomfortable.

They arrived at Matsuda Ppoiyo's house. To be exact, it was a mansion. It wasn't as large as Kaito's mansion, but was still a mansion.

The security guard saw them standing by the gate.

"Do you have an appointment with Master Matsuda?" He asked.

"Yes. Regarding the case." Kaito answered.

"Case?" The security guard looked at both of them in confusion.

"Somebody sent a threat letter to Matsuda Ppoiyo, is that correct?" Kaito asked, wondering if this was one of the mayor's tricks. A case can never be closed if it was never opened.

"Oh, that case! Please come inside." He welcomed them inside.

Kaito gave out a sigh of relief. This wasn't a trick.

They went inside the mansion, and the security guard told them to sit down on the couch and wait in the living room. The room was bright, with sculptures, paintings worth millions of pounds, and the chandelier gracefully lighting the two of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A tall man greeted them. His hair was light blue with a white streak, and he wore glasses on his face.

"My name is Kaito Shion, and she's my assistant, Rin. We came because of the case you sent to City Hall." Kaito stood up and greeted him.

"The case? You mean the threat letter?" He sounded surprised to hear that.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Kaito asked.

"No, the security guard told me about you two. So you are the detectives?"

"More or less." Kaito haven't gotten his license yet, so he couldn't say that he was a detective yet.

"Here's the letter." Matsuda gave it to Kaito for him to read.

Surrender your diamond to me.

Or else you will suffer the consequences.

Your death will come soon, if you don't do as I say.

Value your life while you can.

Rin read the letter from behind Kaito's shoulder. But she couldn't make out what the writing on the bottom right was. It looked like a signature.

"Why do you come now, detective?" Matsuda asked.

"What do you mean? You sent a case, right?" Kaito asked back to him.

"Yes, I did send it. I sent it 2 months ago. I received the letter on October, it's the end of December now. This letter is probably a prank, I assume. I don't even own a diamond. "Matsuda said.

Kaito was about to explode, but he looked at the letter once again. A few moments later, he said.

"May I keep this? Since it looks like you don't need it anymore."

"I don't mind at all, keep it. Well, I'm very busy, so I'll be going now." Matsuda said.

"Wait, are there any events that will happen in near future?" Kaito asked.

"Um, yes. My daughter's birthday. It's 21st of December." Matsuda answered, wondering how Kaito knew it.

"It's coming soon, so is it held outside the mansion?" Kaitp asked.

"Yes, in our winter house in Whitechapel. That's where it will be held. But, how did you know?"

"The mansion doesn't have decorations, and her birthday is tomorrow. So I thought it's somewhere other than here." Kaito said.

"Congratulations to your daughter. I hope her birthday will be a blessing to your family." Kaito continued.

"It will. Well, if you excuse me." Matsuda left.

"We should get going too." Kaito said to Rin.

"Back to the mansion?" Rin asked.

"Yes. After that, we're going shopping." Kaito led the way again, while being followed by Rin.

Rin was a bit shocked to see Kaito so calm. She thought it made him mad that the case wasn't there.

'I guess I'm wrong...' Rin thought.

Rin was told to wait outside the mansion while Kaito come inside. A few minutes after that, Kaito came out of the mansion holding a suitcase on his left hand, and a hat on his right arm. That's when it shocked her.

"Your arm..." Rin looked at Kaito's right arm. It wasn't hollow.

"Yes, this is what I usually do on special occasions. I put on my 'arm'. It works, but it sometimes hurts, which is why I don't usually wear it." Kaito answered. He put on his hat and walked towards the waiting carriage.

Rin followed her.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she climbed up to the carriage.

"I told you we're going shopping." Kaito answered.

"Shopping for what?" She asked again and again.

"A gown for you, and a tuxedo for me. Unless you already have a gown of your own."

"No, I don't have a gown..."

"That's why we're going to get you one. I have a tuxedo, but it's too small for me now."

"Why?" Rin can't think of any reason why she would need a gown.

"After we go shopping, we're going to the Whitechapel to attend Matsuda Ppoiyo's daughter's birthday. I figured it must be a formal party, and we're going undercover, so we need the right costumes."

Kaito took out the paper from his pocket and showed Rin the threat letter.

"It's not a prank. Look at the 'signature' at the bottom right. It's not really a signature. At first I couldn't make out what it is, until I realize that the threat letter didn't have any date. The sender didn't put any date on when Paul is going to be killed. He only said to give his diamond, or you will die. That's it." Kaito pointed at the bottom right.

Now Rin could see numbers. 21-12. In other words, 21st of December.

"His daughter's birthday... It's on 21st of December, tomorrow." Rin understood completely. All the fog in her head disappeared.

The carriage stopped and both of them jumped out from the carriage. Kaito paid the carriage driver, who didn't have a clue that a former murderer was riding his carriage.

They went inside the boutique and found many beautiful gowns all over the place. The store shines with its glitters. A lady walked up to them and gave a waitress' smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a tuxedo, while the lady next to me is looking for a gown." Kaito answered.

Rin saw that the lady didn't know who Kaito really was. But if would Kaito let go of his arm, people would probably know he was the murderer.

"Please follow me, young lady." She said to Rin.

Rin did as she said, while Kaito went with another tailor.

Rin already picked a gown for to wear, but at the same time she thought it was very expensive.

'But... I've probably seen something worth more than that,' Rin thought.

"Kaito," Rin wanted to start a conversation.

"Thank you very much for the gown. Um, well, I don't have the money to pay you back, but..."

"You don't need to pay me back. It's part of your job. Going undercover with me." Kaito interrupted her.

"It doesn't feel right for me to take something from you, while I didn't even do anything special. All I did was hit your head." Rin said.

Kaito gave out a small chuckle, and accepted that as a joke. But his smile fades away as soon as he saw Rin, putting on a sad face.

"... I don't know my name, and that's a fact. A few days ago, I woke up on the streets..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Kaito stopped her.

"It's okay. It's the least I can do. As I was saying..."

|Flashback.|

I woke up seeing nothing but a blanket of snow. The coldness of winter woke me up. I saw unfamiliar people, and a place I don't know. On my right palm I found a scrap of paper that read.

"My name is Rin, I'm 14 years old."

That reminds me, what's my name? Where did I come from? Why am I here? I still remembered how to walk, and how to talk. But I don't have any memories about myself, my family.

Is this scrap paper my only lead? So, my name is Rin?

I walked around the neighborhood. It was dark and only few people were around that time. Suddenly I felt scared. Not knowing anything makes me scared. I stood on the middle of road and looked down to my bare feet.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice that came from behind me.

There was a lady; she looked very wealthy to me. She doesn't seem familiar. I was still wondering if I was dreaming or not. I want to wake up from this nightmare. "I don't know." I answered to her. "If you don't have a place to stay, come with me. I own an inn. You'll catch a cold if you wear thin clothes and stand in the snow like that." She smiled at me. 

|End of flashback.|

"Amnesia, then... You have amnesia." Kaito understood.

"I've been living in her inn for a while, and I want to repay her kindness by looking for a job. That's all I know. I think my name is Rin." Rin said.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. It's personal, I shouldn't have asked." Kaito said.

"I told you. It's the least I can do."

For the first time in front of kaito's eyes, Rin gave a faint smile.


End file.
